300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinon
'Abilities' ---- Hawkeye Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Sinon's shots from her sniper rifle show a red laser-like '''Shooting Prediction Line'. When she does not attack or snipe for 8 seconds, the next shot from her sniper rifle will not show this line. *''Note - ''The Shooting Prediction Line shows her bullet's travel path to both allies and enemies. ---- Glock-18 Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '12 seconds *Available only while in Pistol mode' *Passive - ''Sinon gains 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% bonus Attack Speed. *''Active - ''Sinon gains 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% bonus Attack Speed for 6 seconds. *''Note - ''At level 1, Sinon gets a level 1 of this skill for free. Hecate Q ''Cost: '''15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 Mana 'Cooldown: '''2.2 / 2.0 / 1.8 / 1.6 / 1.4 seconds *Available only while in Sniper mode' *Passive - ''When Sinon doesn't move for 2 seconds while in her Sniper mode, the next cast of this skill deals 2% extra damage, stacking up to 5 times (25%). *''Active - ''Sinon shoots a bullet in a line, dealing AD physical damage to the first enemy hit. *''Note - ''At level 1, Sinon gets a level 1 of this skill for free. ---- Paralysis Bullet W ''Cost: '''40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Available only while in Pistol Mode' *Active - ''Sinon's next basic attack deals 30/60/90/120/150 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage and reduces target's Movement Speed and Attack Speed by 60% for 1 second. Sinon deals an additional of 10/20/30/40/50 + Bonus AD bonus magic damage per hit on her basic attacks after the initial basic attack from this skill within 5 seconds. Stun Bullet W ''Cost: '''50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *Available only while in Sniper mode' *Active - ''Sinon shoots a bullet in a line, dealing AD physical damage to the first enemy hit and stunning them for 0.5 - 1.5 seconds depending on the bullet's travel distance. ---- Light Tracer E ''Cost: '''40 Mana 'Stasis Cooldown: '''0.1 seconds *Available only while in Pistol Mode' *Passive - ''Every 8 seconds, Sinon gains 1 stack of Light Tracer, stacking up to 2 stacks. *''Active - ''Sinon consumes 1 stack of Light Tracer before shooting a light tracer at the target location, dealing 35/55/75/95/115 + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the light tracer, revealing their location and granting unobstructed vision over the area for 5 seconds. *''Note - ''The cooldown of this skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The interval to get each stack of Light Tracer can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effect. Piercing Bullet E ''Cost: '''50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Available only while in Sniper mode' *Active - ''Sinon shoots a bullet in a line, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to all enemies it passes through, with each hit reducing its damage by 10% for the next target with a maximum of 50% reduction. ---- Hecate R ''Cost:'' ''-'' Cooldown: 4 / 3 / 2 / 1 seconds *''Available only while in Pistol mode'' *''Active - ''Sinon switches to her ' Sniper' mode. This mode disables Sinon's ability to perform basic attacks and reduces her own Movement Speed by 40%. She also gains 0 + (1 per 2% Attack Speed from equipment) + (1 per 1% Critical Strike Chance from equipment) bonus Attack Damage and 200/300/400/500 extra vision range. *''Note - ''This skill has 4 levels, the 1st skill level can be obtained at level 1 and the 2nd/3rd/4th skill levels can be upgraded at level 6/11/16. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Glock-18 R. *''Note - ''This skill doesn't grant stacks to Liquor of Immortality ( ) upon activation. Glock-18 R ''Cost:'' ''-'' Cooldown: 1 second *''Available only while in Sniping mode'' *''Active - ''Sinon switches to her Pistol mode and gains a buff that increases her Movement Speed by 20%/24%/28%/32% for 3 seconds, the buff is removed after 0.5 seconds of taking damage from an enemy. This mode returns Sinon's ability to perform basic attacks and removes all buffs and debuffs granted by Sniper mode. *''Note - ''This skill has 4 levels, the 1st skill level can be obtained at level 1 and the 2nd/3rd/4th skill levels can be upgraded at level 6/11/16. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Hecate R. *''Note - ''This skill doesn't grant stacks to Liquor of Immortality ( ) upon activation. *''Note - ''After Sinon switches to her Sniper mode, there is a fixed interval of 3 seconds before she can gain a Movement Speed buff when switching to Pistol mode. Switching to Pistol mode before the fixed interval is finished will not grant bonus Movement Speed to Sinon. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes